


Incentive Program

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: Dove Drabbles [9]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Japanese Drama, Gen, General, Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you need just the right kind of leverage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive Program

             Written for the Dove_Drabbles September prompt: " _put your feet up and unwind"_

* * *

 

“You boys are so predictable.”

 

Yamaguchi Kumiko looked utterly satisfied. It practically radiated off of her. The smugness was certainly apparent in the curl of her lips and the gleam of her eyes as she watched her students running around the park collecting trash.

 

Odagiri Ryu supposed that, if it had been his students that were so enthusiastic in cleaning up the local neighborhood, then he would have felt a little pride at their initiative.

 

Still, her comment was totally uncalled for...

 

“Yankumis are predictable, too,” he said after a pause. “You always take what Sawatari-Kyoto says as a challenge you can't refuse.”

 

“And I can't,” Yamaguchi practically snapped. She raised a closed fist and waved it menacingly at the absent Vice-Principal. “What he said about my sweet students. I'm going to make him eat his words.”

 

As long as Ryu had known him, both as a student and a colleague, Sawatari Goro was forever eating his words.

 

“What did he say this time?” Ryu asked, only mildly curious.

 

Yamaguchi waved an impatient hand in the air. “The same old dribble. How 3-D is a bunch of no good delinquents. They don't have any redeeming qualities or enthusiasm to better themselves. They are an embarrassment to this school Blah-blah-blah. I'm proving him wrong by having them volunteer around town. This way, they learn to work together as a group, work on the public's image of them and do their part as citizens in serving the community, all in one go.”

 

“You really thought about this.”

 

The smug factor when up several notches. “Naturally.”

 

Ryu scratched his chin lazily. “And of course, you got them all pumped by calling on their basic instincts to spur them on. Where are you going to find a whole bunch of college girls?”

 

Yamaguchi gave him a superior look. “The trick has yet to fail me.”

 

“You've used it before.” It was statement, not a question.

 

“Yup.”

 

He couldn't help it—Ryu was impressed.

 

“And the girls...?”

 

“I'll think of something. Don't worry about it, Odagiri-sensei. It'll work itself out.”

 

“Yankumi! Odagiri!”

 

They turned and spotted Kuma bicycling over.

 

Yamaguchi slapped him on the arm and began to walk over to meet Kuma half-way. “Come on, Odagiri-sensei! I bought lunch, my treat.”

 

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “What about the kids?”

 

Yamaguchi laughed. “The hunger will make the job harder and put hair on their chest.”

 

“That doesn't make sense.”

 

She didn't respond, too busy catching up with her precious student. Ryu rolled his eyes but gave up over thinking it. If she wasn't worried, then Ryu would kick back and relax, too.

 

“ _Oi! Yankumi! No fair! What about the rest of us...!”_


End file.
